Entropic Delirium
__TOC__ Room Description Welcome to Entropic Delirium! Warning! Enter in this magical room on your own risk. Here you will find all the magic creatures, from trolls to magic cats and even the rare fairies. -While in Entropic Delirium, please behave according to the rules: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct -Our wiki: Quotes about the room Bane777: ENTROPIC DELIRIUM! IT ROCKS ---- PM moneyelf: Entropic Delirium is the craziest chat far away on kong. ---- PM TonnaBricks: I Really Think That Entropic Delirium Is The Best Chat Room On Kong! PM Nocturnal Angel: It's awesome. We have the best debates in there and I meet a lot of really cool people. The thing I like the most about this room is that I was welcomed and made good friends with the first 2 people I met. :D Melee_Island: No matter where I go, no matter what I do, I always end back in E.D. Room History Early history Prior to becoming 'Entropic Delirium' the room was one of the ever-popular 'Sin' rooms owned by JimGreerand went by the name 'Envy.' Trohan7 joined Kongregate and was rapidly appointed to Moderator status in an effort to take control of Envy, as it was rarely visited by moderators and was incredibly hard to handle when moderators did show up due to its massive population (ranking in the top five rooms in terms of average members at any given time in 2008.) Former Administrator matt, through administrative consensus, transferred room ownership to Trohan with the stipulation that the room required a name change in an effort to cut back on the problematic issues typically associated with the 'Sin' rooms at the time. Envy was temporarily named 'Greener Pastures,' a play on envy being characterized by the color green, until Trohan could obtain a majority vote from regulars on the new name through several proposed options in September 2008. With the name change came an exodus of regulars due to their beloved Envy's alleged deaths and while many new registered users migrated to the room, its previously aggressive nature died down over the following months leading Trohan to more troubled areas and allowing patrols and mod-calls to oversee Entropic Delirium's new, calmer future. This room is currently owned by Beckyweck. ---- Moderators Entropic Delirium has a lot of room moderators but 4/6ths are 100% inactive and rarely drop in. Mateo4 - Inactive Infinity781 - Inactive Deceptinerd - Inactive Beckyweck - Active usb_hub - Semi-active Regulars AvaliaBrun - SO not accepting your attitude. Beckyweck - Active and is also the current room owner of Entropic Delirium and a pretty cool person. BIGJohn20 - aka LILJon20 is a fifteen year old who likes to mess around and chat with Ruben even though they fight a lot. Formerly BIGJohn19. deulrunner - A sort of nice guy, mainly hides in the back of the chat and makes brief appearances. SchwuleMann - Cool dude. He also is the main editor of the wiki. piercey81 - In the depths of the shadows lurks piercey. He's a pretty stellar guy. RisingDino - Dino is one of the few trolls in Entropic Delirium that know what they're doing. Failed to defy the hyper link. Ruben158 - Fighting mates with BIGJohn20, is 14 and lives in Portugal. Hopefully someone who likes Ruben will find a better description for him. Soshoyo - Hate him and/or ignore him. TheLonerGuy - Also known as Fin, flirts with all the ladies (mainly ashlie). zodloly - There is not much to be said about zodloly, other than he is spontaneous. Semi-regs Darkbblade - Friendly Cat-Girl-Thing. Rarely ever knows what she's doing. Often is very sexual with her words. Is friendly, but can bite. sheri321 - Sheri is a nice woman, hope she sticks around for a while. Sywn - 14 Year old who likes to chase and harass the women of Kong, his former account was Hazeystar. Tha3dudes - He is a well known terrorist, Jew hater and advocater of ISIS. Super Secret Easter Eggs TonnaBricks - Was here... :D XxLittle_StarxX - SURPRISEEE!!! HaiItsLeila Hai Its Leila The Cuddly Bear! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners